Wakiya Murasaki
Wakiya Murasaki, known as in the Japanese version, is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. His current Beyblade is Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he is the owner of the Spanish team Sunbat United, and leads it to battle in the World Championships. Appearance Wakiya is quite tall compared to other characters his age. He has sharply slanted blue eyes and blonde spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. His regular attire consists of a purple jacket with a red wyvern emblem as a design, two gold spikes on each shoulder of the jacket, a white belt with a silver "W" emblem belt, purple pants, black knee-length boots and black-and-yellow fingerless gloves. Personality Wakiya is a highly self-confident and competitive character who possesses a sharp mind and excellent analytical skills. His extreme self-confidence has proven to be a double-edged sword: while it has greatly helped him to win more battles, it has also caused him to underestimate some of his opponents, such as when he said that Valt Aoi only got lucky in his matches and ignored him because he was not a worthy opponent, only to be beaten by him later in the series. He strongly believes in his Beyblade's strong wall of defense and taunts Shu Kurenai after winning his battle in the District Tournament. He is often seen riling up his opponents in an attempt to make them lose their focus on the match, and he uses this strategy to his advantage. Due to the fact that he had been raised to always get his way growing up and his parents were usually busy, Wakiya can be rather bossy and has a feeling of entitlement. This often caused him to try to take control of the team, even after accepting Valt as captain. He is also rather blunt at times. This frequently led to him clashing with Rantaro. Another one of Wakiya's flaws is his pride. He's a very strong blader and he knows it, but he firmly believes that no one can ever beat him, and his pride can often blind him to his faults. Wakiya tends to get frustrated easily when things don't work out the way he wants them to. For example, he slowly loses his patience when he realizes that he can't beat Valt as easily as he thought during their battle in episode 12. He also becomes upset when he loses to Xander Shakadera in the Team Tournament, and runs off to kick the wall in anger, wondering how he didn't win. Despite this, Wakiya has a kind side, especially shown towards his practice partner and friend Hoji Konda. He will also sometimes help others if they are in a tight spot. This is further shown when he went out to rescue Toko and Nika after they got lost in a storm and even going out of his way to stall his match in episode 40 in order to buy Valt some time (due to being late via a fake phone call). He seems to have mellowed out a bit over the course of the series. Wakiya is also a perfectionist and hates failure. This is especially shown in episode 45, where he loses against Shu in the Individual Tournament and runs off in tears, overwhelmed by feelings of insecurity and uselessness. Fortunately, Hoji reassures him that he is indeed a strong blader, and that he is not someone who would give up after a defeat. He is shown to be athletic and is a fast runner. He is hardworking when it comes to Beyblade and undergoes rigorous training, even entering tournaments with extra weights on under his usual outfit. As shown a few times in the anime, Wakiya has a crippling fear of heights. This was first shown in episode 28 when he showed reluctance in helping the twins get a piece of fruit from a high tree branch and while he was helping them cross an old bridge; and again in Evolution episode 16 while attempting to zipline across a ravine. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Wyvron Armed Massive: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst manga. * Wyvron W2 Vertical Orbit: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst anime. * Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves *Shield Launch: A launch that angles Wyvron so that it successfully can claim the center of the stadium. *Shield Crash: Wyvron takes its opponents attack and uses the momentum of climbing the stadium's slope to crash head-on with the opponent. This usually ends in a Burst Finish for the bey. *Hyper Shield Crash: A stronger version of the Shield Crash in where Wyvron goes to the top of the stadium and crashes down with even more force. This usually ends in a Burst or a Ring-out Finish. *Tempest Shield: Wyvron uses its free-spinning layer to deflect strikes. *Super Tornado Attack: Wyvron rides along the wall to gain speed and then bounces off and attacks. Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Wakiya initally had an indifferent attitude towards Valt due to not seeing him as a worthy opponent. After Valt defeated him in episode 12, however, his behavior towards him started to change and eventually, Wakiya came to respect Valt as both a friend and fellow blader. After spending a couple of episodes jockeying with Valt for the position of Team Captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, in episode 28, Wakiya ultimately decided that Valt should be the leader, likely as thanks for helping him earlier. However, there were a few moments when Wakiya questioned Valt's leadership, and was the most vocal whenever something went wrong. Though he usually tries to deny it, Wakiya is shown to care deeply about Valt in later epsiodes, to the point where he delayed his match in episode 40 in order to buy Valt some time after he showed up late. Shu Kurenai Wakiya considers Shu to be his biggest rival and constantly trains to become better than him. Shu likewise is aware of Wakiya's desire to beat him, but disapproves of the latter's mocking of Valt, saying it won't do him any favors. When the two had their battle in episode 45, Wakiya (begrudgingly) admits that he was able to become stronger because of Shu. In response, Shu nods, showing how their relationship as rivals grew. Daigo Kurogami Daigo and Wakiya have at least some sort of mutual respect for each other. Before Daigo became friends with Valt and the other members of the Beyclub, he was often seen interacting with Wakiya. Wakiya is well aware of Daigo's ominous tactics, suggesting that they have known each other for a while. Hoji Konda Hoji's father works at the company that Wakiya's father owns, which is how the two met. It is implied that Hoji and Wakiya have known each other for a long time, as Wakiya has stated that "Hoji's trained with me since day one." Hoji is one of the few characters that Wakiya openly shows kindness towards, as they have a close and friendly relationship. It is revealed in episode 24 that Wakiya taught Hoji how to beyblade. Hoji is also one of the only people able to reassure Wakiya and boost his self-esteem after a defeat. Rantaro Kiyama Wakiya and Rantaro had limited interactions early on, but that changed after the former joined the Bey Club. However, their relationship was rocky, due to the fact that Rantaro heavily disapproved of Wakiya's arrogance and bossy attitude. The two frequently butted heads, and often had to be broken up by Daigo. Eventually, the two came to respect one another, although they still occasionally got into disagreements. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Wakiya may have a soft spot for Valt's younger siblings, since he treats them with more respect than he does with Valt. This is shown when Toko and Nika get lost in a storm while attempting to retrieve a fruit as a trophy for the winning team, prompting a concerned Wakiya to go out and look for them. When he found them, he initially scolded them for running off before comforting them the he saw them crying, and the three later worked together to cross an old bridge (despite Wakiya's fear of heights). Toko and Nika later gave the fruit they had picked to Wakiya as a gift, something that he genuinely appreciated. Sasaki and Shindo Sasaki and Shindo are two other bladers whom Wakiya trains with besides Hoji. While not much has been observed between them, it can be assumed that Wakiya treats them with the same level of respect as Hoji. Sasaki and Shindo likewise seem to be on good terms with Wakiya and usually cheer him on in battle, though they sometimes disagree wth his intense training regimes. Silas Karlisle Cuza Ackerman Wakiya initially showed some hostility towards Cuza when they met in Mexico. At first, he refused to let Cuza tag along on the gang's journey to find Shu, but he eventually conceded on the condition that he keep his pet bird, Carl under control. While he was initially impressed with the bird's ability to navigate through the jungle, Wakiya got annoyed at Cuza when Carl ate a trail of breadcrumbs meant to help find their way back to the airport. When the group encounter a ravine that they have to zipline across, Wakiya's acrophobia prevents him from doing so, leading to Cuza having to push Wakiya across the wire, much to the latter's chagrin. Quotes * "I hope you had fun, because to be honest I was a little bored." * "Valt's nothing more than a nuisance to me." * "As if that's going to work against my Shield Crash!" * "So lame. I was hoping for more of a challenge." * "We need to focus on the big picture here." * " He's been training under me. What did you expect?" * "Down, boy! I've got limits! Boundaries! Can't you see I need personal space!?" -Wakiya's reaction to Valt attempting to hug him. * "A draw? What do you mean 'a draw'? Why am I having so much trouble with this little punk?!" * "If someone loses a point, their team gets it back. That's how teams work. You said that, remember?" * "This hand betrayed me! Hear that!? I wasn't good enough to beat Shu!" * "If only I had wings like Carl..." * "You'd better keep control of that bird; 'cause if I spot even one birdseed on my plane, you're gone. -Wakiya telling Cuza to keep tabs on Carl. * "OH, THANKS FOR NOTHING! NOW, THAT'S ''ALL ''I'M GONNA BE THINKING ABOUT!" * "This can't be a coincidence. I know you chose me for this match because you heard about my fear of heights! I see right through you!" * "If you'd like to become a popsicle, then be my guest!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Wakiya, see Wakiya Murasaki/Gallery. Trivia * Wakiya, like other characters in the ''Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Wild Wyvron. * His Japanese surname, Komurasaki, means "Little Purple". * His first name shares the same first letter as his bey Wyvron. * Wakiya has acrophobia, as revealed in Burst episode 28 and Burst Evolution episode 16. However, it is currently unknown how or where he developed this fear. References Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Real Sun Bat Category:Sunbat United Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters